Cuddly Seto
by neo123
Summary: Seto got hit by some strange magic and is acting...different. He cuddles Jou shamelessly. What's poor Jou going to do with this mess? A cute SxJ fic. COMPLETED:
1. Brother's Wish

Jaazi: I know I probably be updating my other fics but my muse Kitty Kira gave me this idea and wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it.

K.K.: This is just a super fluffy and funny SxJ ficlet hope you enjoy… it's about time Jaazi typed it up too

D.J.: Just get on with the fic already… and no Jaazi doesn't own Yugioh, thank Ra.

* * *

**Chapter One: Brother's Wish**

"Happy Birthday!"

Mokuba looked at everyone around him. He had wanted a birthday party and had begged Seto to let him invite Yugi and friends. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jou, Tristan, and Duke had all made it.

He would have invited Tea, Malik and his yami but Seto said that if 'friendship freak and the psychotic blonde duo' came within a hundred miles of his property he would have them thrown in jail for failing to follow the restraining orders they had gotten. Mokuba looked at the cake he had. A chocolate cake with lots of strawberries and frosting. It had 11 blue candles.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, already! I want some cake!" Jou said. He was so hyper. It was probably because of the cake.

"Watch it, mutt. If it weren't for Mokuba you wouldn't even be here. Don't make me kick you out." Seto glared at Jou.

Mokuba knew for a fact that this wasn't completely true, his brother wanted Jou here as much as he did. Mokuba was an excuse to be able to bring Jou here, Seto was too proud to admit he had feelings for the blonde puppy. Seto gave Mokuba the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you for the party Seto!"

Seto leaned over and whispered, "No problem, Mokie."

Mokuba grinned at his brother. He looked back at the candles and closed his eyes. '_I wish that Seto would show his more lovable side to others, so that he can finally admit his feelings to Jou and be happy.' _He blew out all eleven candles. Everyone cheered as Mokuba cut the cake and gave them slices.

"So, Mokuba whadya wish for?" Jou asked through a mouthful of cake.

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true." Mokuba reminded him.

Jou just grinned and shrugged as he went back to eating his cake. He never noticed Seto's eyes on him, Mokuba on the other hand did and gave Seto a knowing look. Seto barely managed to contain a blush while Mokuba giggled at him.

An hour or so later everyone left. Seto helped Mokuba gather all his presents. He had gotten a new board game from Yami and Yugi, a dice that had the letters of his name on it rather than numbers from Tristan and Duke (they're a couple), a miniature model car that you put together yourself from Jou and a puzzle that when you put together made a scene of Mokuba with Seto at the park from Ryou (He made it himself). Seto made sure that Mokuba couldn't get a hold of Bakura's gift which had been a very sharp and lethal looking dagger.

Seto tucked Mokuba into bed that night.

"Seto, why can't you tell Jou that you love him?" Seto looked at his little brother startled.

"M-Mokuba…Jou…he hates me. You can't just go up to someone who hates you and proclaim your ever lasting love to them." Seto wouldn't look his brother in the face as he said this.

"You deserve to be happy too, big brother. You're always so busy with work and worrying about me…"

Seto cut him off, "Mokuba your happiness is all that matters. Now go to sleep it's late."

He kissed his little brother on the forehead and left. Mokuba lay down in bed

"All I want is to see you happy" he whispered to himself. He slowly fell into a somewhat easy sleep.

Seto lay awake for hours in bed. All his thoughts were on a certain blonde puppy. '_Stupid mutt. Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you see how much I need you? No, you're too busy teasing me, always being so close and so out of reach everyday. Gods, please stop tormenting me…' _As he fell asleep with these uneasy thoughts a single lone tear managed to slide down his cheek.

* * *

There are magical people out in the world whose sole purpose is to grant wishes. They grant any wishes, as long as its not something selfish like "I wish for a million dollars" or "I wish for world domination". Mokuba's wish was one of the perfect wishes that these people just love granting. Who are these people? Why, fairies of course.

"This wish… This will be difficult. According to what we know about Seto Kaiba, he has one of the most coldest hearts around. To grant this wish will be very difficult." said the Head Fairy. His assistant fairy, who was sorta like a secretary mumbled something.

"What was that? If you have a suggestion speak up."

The assistant fairy cleared his throat, "Well, Mr. Kilam sir. Umm, why not send Kitty Kira to do the job. I mean, she is the best with all the lovey dovey junk, even if she is a bit hyper active and chipper most of the time."

Kilam, the Head Fairy, thought this over for a bit. True, she was the best with love wishes, but she was so strange…

"You called me sir?" a girl suddenly appeared in front of them.

She didn't look like normal fairies. While normal fairies had pointed ears and almost transparent delicate wings, she had cat ears, tail, and teeth. As for wings, she had none. In it's place was perfect balance, very uncanny balance and grace. She was more feline than fairy. Kilam did not like associating with such a strange fairy.

"Kira, if you manage to grant Mokuba's wish, you can, umm… what is it you most want exactly?"

Kira smiled at him and said, "Nothing sir… You don't need to give me anything. Can I please get on with this mission?"

The Head Fairy was confused but nodded and with that she disappeared. Kilam turned to his assistant, "Please tell me I did the right thing."

The fairy looked away and stayed silent. Kilam sighed and hoped for the best.

* * *

Seto woke up at six am the next morning, even though it was Saturday. After all, a CEO's work is never done. For some reason, he decided to walk to work. If only he hadn't, he could have avoided what happened next. Seto had barely set foot outdoors when a…a…thing appeared before him.

"Hey! You must be Seto Kaiba right?" it said in an annoyingly cheery voice. Seto had trouble finding his voice.

"Yes, wh-what do you want?" He cursed himself for stuttering. The thing giggled, "Yaay! I was right. I'm Kitty Kira and I'm here to grant your brother's birthday wish! He turned 11 yesterday and wished for you to show your softer side to others so that you can confess your love to a certain blonde haired honey-eyed boy." she winked at him.

"Ooooh you two are going to look so cuuuuuute together!" she squealed. She summoned up a ball of glittering pink fairy dust.

"Catch!" she threw it right at our unsuspecting CEO. He didn't catch it but his body seemed to have absorbed it. "What…the hell did you d-do to mee…?" he said right before he passed out.

"Uhh, oops! That wasn't supposed to happen." Kira looked a bit surprised for a moment before she turned back to her annoyingly perky self.

"Mokuba will be pleased!" and she disappeared.

Seto woke up ten minutes later and went back inside. It was about seven at the time. He ran up the stairs and into Mokuba's room. Mokuba was sleeping peacefully when someone bounced on top of him.

"Mokie, Mokie! Wake uuup!" Mokuba shot up as soon as he recognized the voice.

"Seto!" he cried in disbelief.

"Well it's about time you woke up, sleepyhead. Let's go out side and play. Please, please, pleeeaase!"

Mokuba was shocked. Seto was in his room asking him to go out and play with him. Mokuba pinched himself to make sure this wasn't dreaming. All that got him was a sore red spot on his hand. Then his eyes lit up.

"Yay! Alright! Let's go out Seto. But first we have to have breakfast mmkay?" Seto smiled and nodded like an eager child. Seto ran out of the room while Mokuba got dressed. Mokuba walked into the kitchen where Seto had two bowls of Fruit Loops out. "Hurry up Mokie and eat. It's Fruit Loops!" Seto said happily. Mokuba plopped himself in the seat next to Seto.

"Seto…Why are you acting so strange?" Mokuba asked timidly. Seto looked at him confusedly.

"What are ya talking about Mokie?" he said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Never mind. Where are we going to go, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Then a thought hit him. He had always wanted a pet, a kitten. _Seto was never a cat person, maybe since he's acting so childish he'll let me get a pet…a puppy, yeah! _"Seeetoo, how about we go to the pet store? Maybe even get a puppy?" he asked. Seto's face lit up with excitement.

"Really, Mokie? Can we get one?" he asked hopefully Mokuba nodded eagerly. They finished breakfast quickly after that.

By the time they got out of the house it was already eleven am. They were both bouncing in the back seat of their limo. The chauffer, Jerry, nearly died of a heart attack when Seto tackled him with a hug.

"Hi Jerry! Can you take me and Mokie to the pet store, pleeeeeaaasse?"

Jerry had nodded numbly, but back to the present; Jerry kept glancing back at Seto and Mokuba.

"Hey, look, who are they? They have weird hair!" Seto pointed at Yugi and friends.

"Don't you remember them Seto? Those are Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Duke, Tristan" Mokuba pointed at each of them. Jou was nowhere in sight. "Ohhh, let's go say hi. Jerry, can you stop here?" Seto asked excitedly. Jerry was kind of warming up to this new Seto.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba."

Seto flinched at this response. Mokuba hopped out and ran off towards the group of friends. Seto followed behind slowly, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Hi, guys!" Mokuba cried happily.

"Hey Mokuba" greeted Yugi. Yami scowled at Seto and gave him a curt nod. "Kaiba." Yami said in way of a greeting. Seto flinched again.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? That was my step dad's name. I'm Seto. Who are you?" Seto protested. Everyone looked at him, puzzled.

"Nice try, Priest. Don't give me that crap and drop the act." Bakura growled. "Priest? No I don't think I am one. Why do you have bunny ears?" Seto asked innocently.

"B-bunny what!" Bakura spluttered angrily.

"Hahaha, Baku-thief does have bunny ears!" Marik suddenly got attacked by Bakura.

"I do not have bunny ears!" Bakura raged. They rolled around on the ground wrestling. Malik and Ryou didn't seem bothered.

"Do they always do that?" Seto looked at the two on the ground and edged away slightly.

"Kaiba, what's wrong with you?" Yami said.

"My name's Seto and I'm not acting weird, they are." Seto pointed to Bakura and Marik. Jou appeared that moment, he was just coming out of the ice cream shop.

"Hey guys, I got your ice cream. What's going on?" Jou asked as he watched Bakura and Marik. Seto looked at Jou and felt a strange warm feeling inside. He gasped and tackled Jou with a hug.

"Mokie, can I keep him? Can I , can I, can I?"

TBC

* * *

Jaazi: There done. But how will Jou react? And why does Seto want to keep him?

D.J.: Why are you asking them? You're the one typing here.

K.K.: She' asking them so that they'll want to keep reading and find out.

Jaazi: Yep, but if I don't get any reviews then I won't update.

K.K.: Soooo, REVIEW!

D.J.: AND WE MEAN NOW!


	2. Forgetful Seto

Jaazi: Oh…wow…16 REVIEWS! _(passes out)_

D.J.: O,O Wow. I didn't think anyone would like this icky fluff.

K.K.: You're the only one who thinks fluff is icky…Besides I'm in this and Jaazi says I'm kawaii, so of course they love it!

D.J.: Arrogant little _(says many not nice names) _

K.K.: Hmm _(pokes Jaazi) _Wake up, Jaazi, your reviewers want to read this chapter.

Jaazi: _(jumps up at the word reviewers) _Of course! Much thanks to **Killian,** **Sugarholic,** **Wicked Priestess of the Temple of Setkmet,** **Sami**, **Karoi Sakusha formerly Saelbu**, **Kuroi-Sakurapetals**, **Madyamisam**, **Sunddown205/Darklighting**, **Gods of Death**, **Egyptianprincess1691**, **Phoenix of the Sea**, **Iba**, **Hikaris-dark-side-08**, **Ryuueiki**, **CrossHunt-s**, **Mechante Fille **

K.K.: Jaazi doesn't own Yugioh, but if she did she'd make it sooooo much better.

D.J.: Suuuuure she would.

* * *

_Previously_

_Seto looked at Jou and felt a strange warm feeling inside. He gasped and tackled Jou with a hug. "Mokie, can I keep him? Can I , can I, can I?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Forgetful Seto**

Mokuba gaped at his brother. Did Seto just ask if he could keep Jou! Speaking of Jou… He was very red in the face. It could be from a) anger, b) embarrassment, c) lack of air, or d) all of the above. (A/N: Take your pick). The rest of the gang stopped what they were doing in shock. Even Bakura and Marik stopped mid-punch.

"Kaiba…bastard…can't breath…let go!" cried Jou. Seto finally noticed that Jou was in, um, discomfort and loosened his grip. He didn't let go though. '_Cute puppy' _he thought.

"S-seto, you can't keep Jou!" Mokuba asked. Apparently, even though Seto forgot about everybody else, he still remembered his love for Jou. But that doesn't mean he remembers him either.

"Is that his name? I like his name, it's nice. Wait. Why not! You said we could get a pet puppy! I like this puppy, I want him. I'll take good care of him, I promise. I'll feed him and play with him and make sure he's neeeevveer lonely," Seto begged.

"Moneybags! I AM NOT A DOG! Get your hands off me this instant, you evil bastard," Jou cried.

He started struggling and 'accidentally' punched Seto on the chin. Seto whimpered and let go of Jou immediately. Seto rubbed his chin and looked at Jou with teary eyes. His new puppy didn't like him and Jou hurt him too. Did he do something wrong?

"I-I'm s-sorry. Jou, I d-didn't mean to be b-bad." Seto managed to say through sniffles.  
He then shuffled away to sit on a bench conveniently located in front of the ice cream shop Jou had stepped out of. Jou and the rest of the gang were speechless. Mokuba on the other hand was glaring at Jou.

"Did I just see the Priest, crying _and_ apologizing? Hell froze over, didn't it? Oh Ra, we're all going to die, the apocalypse is coming, I swear it is!" Bakura said as he picked himself up from the ground.

Ryou patted his back, to try to calm him. Malik had fainted and Marik was now frantically trying to revive him. Rather unsuccessfully, though.

"Hikari-mine, it is no time to sleep! Baku-thief says the apocalypse is coming, we gotta leave or we die! Hmm, will there be blood?" his eyes glazed over at the thought.

Mokuba walked up to Jou and stomped on his foot.

"OWW! What was that for?" he yelled and started hopping on one leg.

"You made big brother cry! Go apologize now!" Mokuba commanded, sounding too much like Seto for comfort.

"Mokuba, what is the matter with Kaiba?" Yami asked.

It unsettled him, Kaiba acting so weak, it just wasn't like him. Yami also sensed something else about Kaiba, but he couldn't quite place it. Mokuba shrugged, never once taking his eyes off Jou, who was starting to look a bit guilty.  
"I don't know, he just started acting this way earlier this morning. It was fun," Mokuba replied. Jou finally heaved a sigh.

"Fine! I'll go say sorry. But just because he's probably gonna die for acting so cute," he said dejectedly. Ryou giggled at this.

"You think he's cute? That's so sweet, you two will look nice together."

"What! NO! I didn't mean it like that! Ryou! Bakura what are you laughing at?" Jou protested. Bakura had gotten over his "hell froze over, we're all gonna die" episode, and laughed himself to tears.

"You…and the Priest…together! AHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious," he cackled.

Marik probably would've commented on this but he was still in his own little blood drenched dream world. Yugi on the other hand had gone over with Seto as soon as he left. Let's go check on them shall we?

"Kaiba?" Seto flinched, "I mean, Seto? Are you okay?" Yugi asked gently as he sat on the same bench as Seto. Seto shook his head miserably and sniffled.

"What's wrong then?" Seto looked up, err, down at Yugi who smiled sympathetically. '_He seems nice. I hope he doesn't get angry like my puppy did. Maybe we can even be friends?'_

"My puppy's angry at me. I was only trying to be nice and he hit me. Did I do something wrong? Was I not being good enough?" Seto questioned timidly.

Yugi looked a bit startled. He wasn't used to the nice, more sensitive Kaiba yet. Yugi wrapped Seto into a hug and cradled him like a child. Which in itself is quite amazing, considering the height difference between them.

"Shh. Don't be sad. It's just that you and Jou fight all the time and you always call him a mutt and other doggy names. You must've surprised him today, acting nice and all." Yugi explained gently.

Seto was confused. He couldn't remember any of them. How could he have treated Jou badly if he didn't even remember him?

"But, this is the first time I met any of you. How come everyone treats me kind of mean and keep calling me Kaiba?" Seto pouted.

"Don't you remember any of us Kai- Seto? You used to duel Yami all the time. And you gave Malik and Marik restraining orders for trying to teach Mokuba how to hurt little animals with throwing knives. In fact we were all just with you yesterday for Mokuba's birthday party," Yugi said incredulously. Seto shook his head, even more confused than before.

"Sorry, I can't remember much. Did I really make Jou angry all the time?" Yugi nodded, "But he's my puppy, I don't want to hurt him. I want him to like me. Do you like me? Can we be friends?"

"Yes, of course we can be friends!" Yugi chirped. Just then Jou appeared. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhh, hey Yugi. How's Kaiba doin' ?"

"He's okay, but he doesn't remember any of us and he seems to be more emotional than he used to be. Be nice to him okay?" Jou agreed and Yugi then left so that Jou and Seto could talk more at ease. Jou scuffed his feet against the pavement, not meeting Seto's gaze.

"P-puppy? I'm sorry I made you mad," Seto said softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No, it's okay Kaiba," again Seto flinched.

"What's with the flinch? Are you hurt?" Jou asked. Seto shook his head and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Kaiba is my step dad's name. He's not very nice to me, especially if I don't do well in my studies. My name's Seto, I don't like being called Kaiba," Seto explained softly.

"But, every time we called you Seto, you nearly bit our heads off. What's with the sudden change? Yugi says you don't remember us, but how can you not? You threaten and trash talk us almost every day." Jou said exasperated.

Seto flinched at Jou's tone. Jou immediately felt bad about hurting cute little Seto. '_Cute! Aw, hell no. I did not just think that. But, he was very hot before…Ahh! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_

"I can't remember, it's all fuzzy. I'm sure I didn't _want_ to be mean to you. Please forgive me?" Seto somehow managed to make the cutest puppy eyes you ever did see. Jou was already rather soft hearted to begin with and this just sent him over the deep end.

"Ack! Fine, fine. Just don't look at me that way!" Jou said desperately. Seto smiled shyly at him.

"So, you'll be my puppy?"

"What! No, no, no I never said that," Jou replied, wide eyed. Seto sniffled again and used his dreaded puppy eyes on Jou.

"Pretty please? Mokie said we have lots and lots of money 'cause I work hard. That means I can get you anything you want. I can get you yummy food and, and fun games and lots of other stuff. I promise to take good care of you and I'll make sure you're never sad or lonely. I'll love you forever and ever!" Seto pleaded, he so wanted his puppy to stay with him.

Jou blushed at Seto's declaration of love. '_Does that mean…he loved me before? No, no don't get your hopes up Jou! That'll only make it hurt more later…but maybe…' _Jou looked into Seto's pleading gaze. Big mistake.

"Argh! Fine, I'll be your puppy. Just don't cry and be sad any more, alright?"

"Yaaaaay!" Seto glomped him and strapped something on his neck.

Jou hadn't noticed though. Yugi had been busy explaining the situation to the others, with help from Mokuba, when he was interrupted by a loud exclamation of joy. They all turned to see Seto smack a kiss on Jou's cheek, causing Jou to blush a deep crimson. They both made their way towards the gaping. Seto had not let go by the time they reached Yugi, Mokuba and the others.

"Uhh, hey guys. I umm, said it was, ahm, okay for Seto to keep me as a pet. Hehehe," Jou said nervously.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Tristan, "HOW? WHY? WHAT?"

"Look, Tristan, buddy. It's just… you shoulda seen him. He was so sad and he practically begged me to stay and…well if he's going to act like this, it won't be so bad, right? Besides he said he'd get me anything I wanted." Jou tried to explain to Tristan who was hyperventilating.

Duke tried to calm him down but failed, so he eventually just decided to drag him home. He said a quick good bye to everyone and left quickly. Seeing Seto act this way was going to give him nightmares for the rest of the week, he was sure of it. Yugi and Ryou glared at Jou.

"You can't take advantage of Seto like that." Yugi scolded.

"Yes, especially in his condition. He's not acting like himself, so anything he does or says can't be held against him." Ryou quickly added. Malik (who had been revived when Yugi came back from his talk with Seto), Marik and Bakura had other ideas.

"Hey, Seto. We're very good friends of your mutt there. How about treating us with some cash? What do you say?" Bakura said in what he thought was a kind tone. On him, though, it just sounded creepy. Seto glared daggers at him.

"Don't call my puppy a mutt you… you…evil snow bunny!"

"That's it! I'm going to kil-mmpf!" Bakura was interrupted.

Ryou had quickly intercepted Bakura and started making out with him. This got Bakura pleasantly distracted. Seto blushed and buried his face into Jou's shoulder so he wouldn't have to look. Everyone else sweat dropped. When he and Ryou finally came up for breath, Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and proceeded to drag him home.

"C'mon hikari, we're going home," Bakura informed him.

"But Bakura, we have to help Seto." Bakura paid no attention to him, "Bye guys, if you need any help don't hesitate to call." Ryou said to the others.

"Don't bother, we're going to be busy." Bakura growled, filling everyone's minds with a few disturbing images. Ryou eeped and blushed, but by then they had turned the street corner and were lost from sight.

"I wonder what they'll be busy with…" said Seto.

His mentality was that of a 6 year old, apparently. Yugi, Malik, and Mokuba blushed and looked at the very interesting pavement. Yami didn't look him in the face, but Marik had a big grin plastered on his face.

"You don't wanna know, Seto" Jou said gently. Marik suddenly noticed something around Jou's neck

"What does Jou-pup have on his neck, Pretty-Pretty?" he asked Malik. Malik looked up at Jou.

"Is that a collar?" Malik asked, giggling slightly.

"Since when do you where collars, Jou?" asked Yugi also giggling.

"I think I know who might've given it to him" grinned Yami. Jou glared at him. He looked at the dog tag, it read 'Property of Seto Kaiba. If found return to Kaiba Mansion' (1).

"I got it so if you get lost, someone can bring you back home to me!" Seto informed Jou as he cuddled him. He turned to Mokuba.

"Jou said I can keep him, okay Mokie?" he asked.

"Of course, big brother as long as you're happy. Let's take him home and make him comfortable" Seto nodded.

He and Mokuba started walking towards the limo. Jou whispered something in Seto's ear. Seto let go of him and Jou jogged back to his friends.

"Hey guys, don't worry okay? I'm sure I'll be fine. If anything strange happens I'll call you." Jou jogged back to Seto, very eagerly. For some strange reason, he didn't mind being cuddled by Seto.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik were all walking home after a strange day out. Yami was frowning, obviously deep in thought. Yugi noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"I sensed something strange about Kaiba. His aura was off a bit."

"Gee, I would've never guessed." Malik answered sarcastically. Yami ignored his comment.

"Marik, did you feel anything different?" Yami asked his fellow dark.

"Marik-dark felt something in his tummy, but Pretty-Pretty says that it is hunger. Marik-dark saw pretty pink glitter all over Set-priest. Did Pharaoh-baka not see it?"

"No I didn't. Do you know what the glittery stuff was?" Yami asked in a very superior manner.

"It was pretty," Marik chirped.

"That's not what I meant," Yami replied, scowling.

"I know, silly Pharaoh-baka. I do not know what it was," Marik replied.

"Call me baka one more time and you _will_ regret it" Yami glared at Marik. Marik grinned.

"Pharaoh-baka." he said and took off running. Yami took chase shortly after. The two hikaris sighed and followed to make sure no innocent bystanders get hurt.

TBC

* * *

(1) Thanks for the idea **Sami**!

* * *

Jaazi: Wow, 16 reviews…I'm in shock. Hope that didn't affect my writing though.

D.J.: Sooo, when is the gang going to figure out what happened to Seto?

K.K.: And when will I come back in the fic?  
Jaazi: Soon, hopefully. But only if I get more reviews.

D.J.: Hear that people! Review or I'll have to hurt you, very, very badly.

K.K.: For your own safety, review. Besides I want to come back into the fic.


	3. Jou's POV

Jaazi: _spins in spinny chair_ Yaaaaay! Reviews!

K.K.: Excuse her, she's been eating chocolate covered raisins. She gets uber hyper with chocolate.

D.J.: Sugar high hikari. _shudders_ Scary…Kira do the disclaimer

K.K.: _sighs dramatically_ Alas Jaazi doesn't own YuGiOh, besides she doesn't want to own it all, just all the yamis and hikaris, plus Seto and Jou…see? She doesn't want much.

Jaazi: Thanks to **Kuroi-Sakurapetals**, **Darklighting**, **Madyamisam**, **Mechante Fille**, **Saelbu**, **Ryuueiki**, **FireieGurl**, **Anaraz**, **Sami**, **Desiivy1**, **Egyptianprincess1691**, **King Mana

* * *

**

_Previously_

"_Pharaoh-baka." he said and took off running. Yami took chase shortly after. The two hikaris sighed and followed to make sure no innocent bystanders get hurt.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Jou's POV**

Wow, Ka-Seto's limo looked big from the outside but the inside…it's HUGE! It has a TV and DVD player and a mini fridge and…it's HUGE!

"Does my puppy like what he sees?" Seto giggled. Seriously, he GIGGLED! The Seto Kaiba GIGGLED! Plus, I think he stopped my circulation with the death grip he has on me.

"Yeah, Seto this is awesome. So, uh, how long will I be staying at your place?" Seto glanced at me with a strange look on his face

"What do you mean how long? You're staying with me for ever and ever. You're sooo cute!" Seto gave me another kiss on the cheek. Crap, what did I get myself into?

"Seto, can you loosen the grip on me a bit?" He frowned but let go of me. Why'd he let go? Wait, do I want him to not let go? Argh, major headache coming on. I look over to see Seto. He was staring at his hands. He seemed kinda sad.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You can hold on to me if you want, just not so tight. It makes it hard to breathe. Okay?" Seto's face lit up. He's so cute when he does that. He wrapped his arms around me again. It wasn't a death grip but it was still kinda snug. Okay, okay, I gotta relax. It won't be that bad livin' with Kai- Seto…right? Oh crap. Oh well, as long as he stays this way, 'cause if he were normal Kaiba…ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Wait is that…a hotel? Whoa, it has enough room for like a gazillion people.

"Master Ka- er, Seto, we have arrived." said the driver guy. What's his name again? And why are we at a hotel?

"Jerry, my name's Seto. Se-to, okay? No master, that sounds icky."

"Of course, Seto. We're at the Kaiba mansion now."

"Yay! C'mon, Mokie let's show Jou puppy around!"

WHAT! THIS IS HIS HOUSE! THAT FILTHY RICH BASTARD! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! HOW CAN HE HAVE A MANSION WHEN I CAN BARELY AFFORD TO KEEP MY CHEAP APARTMENT!

"Puppy, c'mon. Are you just goin' to stand there all day? Let's go inside and eat." Seto got a hold on my hand. I never noticed how perfectly our hands fit together. Not that that means anything, 'cause I'm sure as hell not in love with Kaiba. Nope, not me, not at all…I hope. Damn.

"So, Seto. Watcha got worth eating?" I asked. He seemed to perk up at that. By now we're in his house, ha! House, this place is a freakin' mansion! (A/N: Okay, I have no idea how to describe it so just use your imagination…yes, you do have an imagination so don't bother telling me you don't _D.J.: Tch, you're just too lazy to describe it. Pathetic._ Jaazi: No one asked for your opinion! Any way, back to the fic) It's sooooo big! How the heck do they go around here without getting lost? I'm already lost and I just stepped inside! I must have looked surprised or something 'cause Seto leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get lost. I won't ever let anything hurt you. I just want to see you happy." he finished this with another peck on my cheek. Oh my god, I think my legs just got turned to jelly. I think I'm gonna cry. This has got to be a dream…it has to be. I heard some giggling. Mokuba, that little imp, was staring at us with a big smile on his face.

"Jou, I thought only Ryou could blush that bad." Ack! The little imp, I am NOT blushing.

"Puppy, are you okay? Are you supposed to be that red? If you're feeling hot you can take off your shirt." Apparently, I am…that comment didn't help at all, either. But that imp found it very funny. Of course, he could be rolling on the ground because he just broke his ribs…from laughing so hard.

"MOKUBA, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, and he didn't even bother looking at me. Seto must've guessed I was angry. Gee, I wonder where he got that idea.

"Mokie, stop making my puppy angry!" Mokuba at least tried to stop laughing when Seto said this.

"I'm…sorry…big…brother" he said between gasps. I think if he laughed a bit longer, he might've died of asfi…aspy(1)…not being able to breathe enough air. Seto smiled and nodded at 'Mokie'. He then started to pull me towards what I hope is a kitchen, 'cuz man am I hungry.

"This is the kitchen. I know that you LOVE to eat a lot of food. Since, we got lots of money, we can get any food we want." Something about that sounded strange…what was it? Oh yeah!

"I thought Yugi said you don't remember anything! How did you know I like to eat?" Seto looked confused. After a little bit he shrugged and smiled. He has a very nice smile, he should smile more often.

"I don't know, I just know. You like cheeseburgers, right? Good we have a lady who can make the best food. I'm sure she can make some cheeseburgers. ZHIRA! CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE US SOME CHEESEBURGERS? MAKE LOTS 'CAUSE MY PUPPY'S HUNGRY!" Dang, Seto can be loud. I don't think I'll be able to use my right ear for a while. A girl, who couldn't be any older than me 'n Seto, came stormin' in. She had super long hair, kinda like Yami's only not spiked. She had violet bangs, and black hair with blue tips. She had some violet strands go into her blue and black hair which she up in a pony tail(2).

"Stop your shouting already! Damn it, Seto, I'm right here, do you want to leave me deaf?" The girl, who I think might be Zhira, said. She looked veeeeery pissed off. She looked at me and Seto, who still had a tight grip on my hand, and smirked. Whoa! She looked sooo much like Bakura with that smirk. Creepy.

"Oh, Seto! Is this your _puppy_?" I really don't like the way she said puppy. I don't like the way she's looking at me either. She's scary. Oh god! I hope she can't read my mind…I'm officially freaked out. Especially, because of her eyes. I mean who has gold eyes? Well, sure Yugi's are purple and Bakura and Yami's are reddish looking and Malik and Marik's are lilac and Mokuba's are silver…never mind. Too many people with freaky eye color.

"Yep! He's my puppy. Mine, so you can't have 'im."

"Don't worry yourself, Seto. I like cats much better anyway. Dogs are a waste of space." Seto glared at Zhira. She just smirked.

"Stupid mutt. What're you staring at? And stop your glaring, otherwise I might accidentally slip food poisoning into your cheeseburgers." Eek! Seto trusts this psycho with your food! Zhira took out a big, lethal looking knife and started chopping up tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and onions. She cut them up very fast…I hope she cuts off her fingers.

"Here's your cheeseburgers. Don't you dare mess up the kitchen, I just finished cleaning it all up. If you do, well…let's just say I'm very good with knives." She shoved a platter with a pyramid of delicious cheeseburgers. She's fast…damn, she still has all ten fingers. She finally left.

"Yeah, she's sorta scary sometimes. She wanted to be Mokuba's body guard, but I didn't want her to teach him how to use dangerous objects." Seto crinkled his nose, "She likes knives too much. But she's a great cook. Go on and eat, you're drooling just looking at the burgers." Seto grabbed one and bit into it. Well, he didn't keel over and die, so I guess it's not poisoned. I take one and take a tiny bite, just in case.

I think I died and went to heaven, these are delicious! Seto seemed to think so too, he's on his third one.

"Hey Seto, bet I can eat more burgers than you can!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-ha"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-ha"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-ha. Fine, start eating in one…two…THREE!" I cannot believe I'm having an eating contest with Seto Kaiba.

* * *

SOMETIME LATER

"Ohhhh, my tummy hurts."

"Maybe we shouldn'ta eaten all those burgers" I said. Seto's tummy hurts, my tummy feels like it's gonna explode. I tried to get up. Thump! Like I said, I tried. Seto giggled. He has the cutest giggle.

"Jou-puppy, how about we go play some games? That way we won't think of our hurt tummies."

"Ugh, okay, but we can't play anything that makes me hafta move around too much."

"Really? Hooray! Wait, who won?"

"Won what?"

"The eating contest."

"Oh, uh, I can't remember." I shrugged. Honestly. I can barely remembered what I ate. That's how fast I was eating.

(A/N: Too lazy to write how they spent the rest of the day, so lets skip to bedtime. Oh, and FYI Mokuba ran off to spend the night at a friend's house…don't ask who, cuz I don't know)

I yawned. Man, I never knew spending the day with Seto would be so tiring. I mean seriously, who'da thought Seto being so active. I thought he would only do computer stuff on his computer, which he probably would've been if he'd been normal, but still.

"Puppy, lets go to my room. It's bedtime and I'm kinda…_yawn_…tired. You can sleep in my bed with me so that you won't be lonely." Sleep in the same bed with Kaiba! I think I'm gonna faint. That bed is humongous! It can fit like 20 people and still have extra room!

"See, there's enough room for both of us." Seto said and threw something at me, "They're pajama bottoms, you can change while I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth." And so he went into the bathroom. I take off my shirt and put on the pajama pants. They're nice and soft. They're green, I like green, but blue's better. Blue like Seto's eyes…_sigh. _I was so caught up in my daydream I didn't even notice Seto came back. Until, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. Before I could do anything, he led me into bed and snuggled me like a teddy bear. This is actually kinda nice. Hell, it's a whole lotta nice.

"I love you, Jounouchi Katsuya…" he whispered. I am not kidding, Seto actually said that. If I died now, I'd die a very happy person.

"I-I…love you too." Seto didn't say anything. I frowned and turned to see Seto had fallen asleep. He hadn't heard me, but even in his sleep, he didn't loosen his grip on me.

Everything's perfect, I hope I never wake up from this dream.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Kitty Kira was floating around on earth, invisible to everyone. It was very late but she liked this time of night, when everything was so quiet and the moon and stars were out. While she has always put together several perfect pairs, she had never actually been in love. Strange, isn't it? _I guess I should check on Seto. I did give him a big dose of fairy magic. There might've been strange after effects. _

Kira hurriedly floated to the Kaiba mansion to check on her current charge. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Kira spotted someone coming out of the mansion.

"I told them not to mess up the kitchen and what do they do? They have an EATING CONTEST! Tomorrow, when I get my hands…"

Kira stared at the person in awe. She was so pretty. Gold eyes, tri-colored hair, tanned skin…Kira's heart was skipping a few beats. She recognized this feeling, most of her charges felt the same symptoms too. Kira completely forgot about Seto and decided to follow the other girl around. _After all, they probably don't need me at all. She's so pretty…I wonder what her name is? _(3)

Zhira walked home, completely unaware of the fact that she was being followed by a certain fairy feline. And poor Seto and Jou were completely left alone without the assistance of any fairies.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

(1) In case you're wondering Jou was trying to say asphyxiation, which I think is the same as being suffocated…I'm not sure though.

(2) D.J.: WHAT! WHY AM I IN THIS FIC? YOU MADE ME A COOK! KAIBA'S COOK! THAT'S SO DEGRADING! I WOULD NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO THAT LEVEL! _continues to rant_

Jaazi: Yes, I turned my yami into Seto's cook, but only because I needed someone to distract Kitty Kira.

(3) D.J.: Did you just pair me up with that…that cat thing! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MY OWN HIKARI, PAIRING ME WITH THAT CUDDLE MONSTER! I HATE CUDDLES! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY ABOUT THIS KIRA!

K.K.: Umm, I don't know, I always thought you were pretty.

D.J.: O,O AHHHHHHHH! _runs out of the room_

Jaazi: That was a good one Kira _laughs_

K.K.: Yeah who knew she could run so fast!

* * *

Jaazi: Didja like this chapter? I thought we had to have a peek at what Jou thought of the situation. I hope he wasn't OOC.

K.K.: Review if you want to see the next chapter!

Jaazi: Where'd D.J. go? Do you think we traumatized her too much?

K.K.: She probably went to hide out at Bakura's place…or maybe Marik's. She was already very disturbed when we met her, a little more trauma won't hurt her.

Jaazi: Since when did you become so…evil like? Too much time with D.J.?

K.K.: _shrugs_

Jaazi: O,O Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Slumber Party Discoveries

Jaazi: (_huggles reviewers)_ I wuvs you all! I thank you all for your wonderful reviews

K.K.: (_reads from list)_ Thanks to **Madyamisam**, **King Mana**, **Anaraz**, **Egyptianprincess1691**, **Sami**, **Kuroi-Sakurapetals**, **Mechante Fille**, **Ryou's twin sister**, **Hathors-Favorite**, **Summoner of Spirits**, **Bakura Devil**, **Yamisgirl,** and **Saelbu**!

D.J.: Someone, anyone, take me away from Kira!

K.K.: (_glomps) DJ_ Don't worry I'll take care of you!

D.J.: Noooo!…Hey are your reviewers supposed to be that color?

Jaazi: (_looks at reviewers who are blue)_ Uh, I guess I shouldn't have hugged so hard, huh? _lets go_

Reviewers: (_gasp for air and grumble)_ Can we read the fic already!

Jaazi: Go right ahead!

D.J.: (_glares at lawyers)_ Jaazi doesn't own Yugioh so back off! _lawyers slink away

* * *

_

_Previously_

_Zhira walked home, completely unaware of the fact that she was being followed by a certain fairy feline. And poor Seto and Jou were completely left alone without the assistance of any fairies.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Slumber Party Discoveries** (1)

Jou woke up the next morning feeling comfortably warm. He snuggled into the very warm body pillow. The said pillow snuggled back and let out a content sigh. Jou may still be half asleep, but he was pretty sure pillows don't snuggle and sigh. He tried to shift out of the strong embrace but the 'pillow' groaned in protest and held a bit tighter. Jou finally managed to look up at the face of the so called pillow. He was greeted with the peaceful face of a sleeping Seto.

'_I don't think I've ever seen Seto this at ease before. Even yesterday, when he was actin' so weird, he was kinda alert…wonder why? He looks so nice this way, he should relax more often.'_

"Mm…Jou…my puppy" Seto mumbled sleepily. He smiled in his sleep. Jou was loving every moment of this. Seto just called him 'his puppy' ! Seto's lips were so close too. '_Maybe I could…I mean, it couldn't hurt…he's so close' _Jou had just convinced himself to go for it. He leant forward and he was mere centimeters away when…Seto decided to wake up. Jou nearly had heart attack and backed away as quickly as possible.

"H-hi Seto, slept well? That's great, well I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Okay? Okay. Bye!" Jou said nervously. He quickly exited, leaving behind a rather disappointed Seto.

"Okay, bye." he whispered at the empty room. Why had his puppy left so quickly? Did he scare the puppy? He was so close too. It looked like his puppy was going to kiss him. That would've made Seto so happy. A kiss meant that he loved Seto, right? Seto wanted the love of his puppy so badly. Seto sighed and got up. If Jou was going to have breakfast, he might as well join him. Every minute spent with Jou was worth a hundred…a hundred… uh, really valuable somethings. He frowned, shrugged, and threw the thought aside. He didn't bother changing out of his pajama bottoms or even throw on a shirt.

Seto found Jou scavenging the kitchen. He stood at the entrance, watching his puppy. He was adorable, with his messy blonde hair and his joy filled, honey brown eyes, it was no wonder Seto thought him a puppy. He walked up behind Jou and hugged him around the waist.

"Good morning, puppy. Have you found any food? I could get Zhira to make us break-" both he and Jou were tackled to the floor by, as Jou now thought of him, 'the imp'.

"Big brother, Jou! I'm hoooome! Did you have a good day yesterday? Did you miss me?" Mokuba asked quickly. They were all a tangle of limbs on the floor, the very hard and cold floor.

"Owwww, uh, hey Imp, nice to see you. Could you please get off?" Jou groaned. Mokuba leapt off as if nothing happened.

"Why are you home so early, imp?" Jou asked as he helped Seto up. Mokuba giggled.

"Early? It's three in the afternoon(2), I've been home since ten in the morning. I was soooo bored so I invited everyone for a slumber party here. Is that okay, big brother?" Mokuba asked Seto, breathlessly. Seto looked at Mokuba's eager face and giggled .

"Who did you invite Mokie?" he asked. Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"I invited Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and their yamis…let's see, I think that's all of them." he smiled at his big brother.

"Okay, Mokie, but I don't really know them that well." Seto said timidly. Jou looked at Seto's nervous face.

"Ah, don't worry Seto. They're all very nice, they won't hurt you…well, may be Marik and Bakura will, but the rest are okay" Jou tried to comfort him. It worked, somewhat.

"What time are they coming over, Mokie?" Seto asked.

"In a couple of hours, but Ryou always comes early so in about an hour and a half," he said excitedly. He dashed off to make preparations, leaving Jou and Seto alone in the kitchen. Zhira walked in angrily.

"Why wasn't I informed about the slumber party TILL JUST NOW? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE TO COOK FOR THAT AMOUNT OF PEOPLE? GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, RIGHT NOW! I HAVE MUCH TO DO AND LITTLE TIME TO DO IT!" she yelled. Seto and Jou ran out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over in the process.

"Is your cook always like this?" Jou gasped. Seto laughed and nodded.

"Usually. But today seemed worse than usual, I wonder why…" Seto said.

"I don't really want to go back and find out, so lets get out of these pajamas and get some real clothes on." Jou suggested. They both ran upstairs and changed. Seto put on his purple gravity-defying trench coat, with his usual black shirt and black pants. He took out a blue trench coat and a green shirt for Jou to put on. (A/N: The outfit he wore during Duelist Kingdom, that's the one he's giving Jou).

"Here, puppy. Put this on! I've always wanted to see you in it. You'll look very nice, I promise!" Seto handed the outfit to Jou. Seto sat on the bed waiting for Jou to put on the outfit. Jou was blushing a bright red.

"Uh, Seto, could you turn around, or something?" Jou mumbled. Seto's face tinged pink as he turned around.

"Okay, so how do I look?" Jou asked. Seto turned and saw Jou in his blue trench coat and green shirt and blue jeans. The clothes were a bit big on him. The cuffs of the trench coat went over most of his hands and the shirt revealed some of his chest, erm, a lot of his chest. Seto gaped, doing a good impersonation of a fish.

"What? Do I look that bad?" asked Jou.

"N-no! You look great. I told you that you would look good…let's go downstairs with Mokie." Seto made a hasty exit. Jou stayed behind. _'Is it just me, or is he avoiding me?' _

Downstairs, Mokuba was chatting with Zhira and helping her cook. Seto and Jou gaped. Was she being nice? Zhira looked up and scowled at them both.

"What are you looking at!" she snapped.

"Do you want to help us make snacks?" Mokuba chirped.

"No way are they going anywhere near my kitchen. Now get out." she demanded. Just then the doorbell rang. Mokuba leapt off the stool he had been standing on.

"That's probably Ryou! Let's go greet him!" he dashed off dragging Seto and Jou behind. Zhira sighed and continued preparing food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something black and furry. She whirled around, but nothing was there. She shrugged and continued her work.

"Ryou! Hi!" Mokuba cried and glomped Ryou, nearly toppling him over. Bakura growled and pried Mokuba off of HIS Ryou.

"Watch it, brat," he spat. Mokuba just blinked cutely at him and smiled.

"Hi Bakura!" he then proceeded to glomp Bakura, much to his dismay. He pushed Mokuba away quickly and sent him a glare that clearly stated 'hands off'. Mokuba guided everyone to the living room.

"Hello Ryou, and Evil Snow Bunny," greeted Seto cheerfully. Jou laughed out loud. Bakura was turning an interesting shade of red, he looked ready to murder a certain someone.

"I am NOT a bunny. You WILL call me Bakura, otherwise I'll have to…" he was interrupted by a displeased sound from Ryou. Bakura twitched, but stayed silent. Ryou smiled sweetly at Seto and Jou.

"So, how have you two been doing?" he asked. He glanced at Jou's outfit and found it quite odd that he would wear such clothes. Of course, being the polite person that he is, didn't mention anything about.

"We're doing great, Ry. No worries," Jou said with a cheerful grin. Seto glanced at his puppy with a slight blush on his face. He had made his puppy happy!

"Yes, my puppy and I have been having lots of fun together, we played lots of games…but my puppy always lost, but that's okay!" he exclaimed and hugged his puppy.

"Um, yeah. Seto? I can't breathe." Jou gasped. Seto quickly let go of him.

"Sorry puppy," he mumbled sadly.

"It's alright, Seto. See? No harm done," Jou glomped Seto to reassure him.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Isn't it Bakura?" Ryou squealed. Bakura grunted and mumbled something like 'stupid priest with his dumb mutt' Luckily, neither Seto or Jou heard him. An hour later, everyone had arrived. They were all sitting around in the living room, in pairs. Malik with Marik, Ryou with Bakura, Yugi with Yami, and Jou with Seto. Mokuba was bouncing around them, very hyper.

"What do you guys want to do? I know! Let's watch a movie!" he practically yelled. Everyone winced and glared at the psychotic blonde duo. Did they have to give Mokuba Pixie Stix?

"Okay, what movie should we watch?" Yugi asked.

"A gory, horror movie!" cried Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"It figures," Yami said and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Pharaoh, you know you like gory horror movies…" Malik teased.

"…Yes I do but I'm sure most people here would prefer to watch some other movie." he admitted grudgingly.

"Fine lets vote. The gory, horror movie?" Malik counted the voters, "Some other kind of movie?" Ryou and Yugi were the only ones who voted for this.

"Gory horror movie it is, then." Malik said happily. Zhira twirled in holding platters of pepperoni pizza and bottles of coke and Pepsi. She set them before them and went back into the kitchen. She came out again with platters of nachos with cheese, whipped cream and all the other good stuff. She left for the kitchen again. While she was gone, Marik's eyes widened as he looked toward the spot Zhira was at a moment ago.

"Kitty-Fairy?" he asked. Kira, who had been sure she had her invisibility shields up, whirled to face Marik.

"Marik?" she asked incredulously.

"Kitty-Fairy!" he yelled and glomped, what seemed to be empty air to all the spectators present.

"Koi? Um, what are you doing?" asked a very worried Malik. Marik pouted and glared at Kira.

"Let them see you," he ordered. Kira sighed dejectedly and let down her invisibility shields. Seto recognized her immediately.

"Hey, I know you! You're that fairy that visited me the other day! How are you? Do you want to stay with us for a while? Why are you here anyway?" Seto asked eagerly.

"You're not supposed to remember me!" she cried out desperately.

"Will someone be kind enough to tell us what is going on here?" Yami interrupted. He looked at the strange cat-like creature that was floating in midair before them. Kira glared at Marik.

"This is all your fault Marik, they're not supposed to know about me!"

"Tell them about you!" Marik ordered.

"Fine. Hi everyone, I'm Kitty Kira. I'm a kind of cat/fairy hybrid. Fairies are supposed to grant pure wishes, that is no evil or greedy wishes such as world domination," she looked pointedly at Bakura and Marik.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Yami pointed out.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I was sent here on an errand. A little boy wished for his brother to be kinder toward others and for him to find a partner, if you catch my drift…I am the best with lovey dovey type wishes, and the Head Fairy sent me on this one because he thought it was a tough nut to crack." she giggled, "Well, Yami, figured it out?"

"You made Seto act this way!" he practically yelled, "That's what the sparkly stuff Marik saw on Seto was, it was your magic!"

"Yep!"

"Fix him! You messed him up," Bakura growled. He did not like Seto calling him a bunny.

"I what? I didn't…wait, how has he been acting?" she asked worriedly.

"Like a child. But he has been nicer," Ryou answered.

"Uh oh," Kira giggled nervously, "Um, oops?"

"What's going on? I'm not broken…why did you say oops?" poor Seto asked, terribly confused.

"Weeeeell, you see…uh, Seto was very cold hearted, he had very strong defenses around his heart. So I kind of…gave him a liiiiittle teeny bit more magic than I usually do. Like, when I put Ryou and Bakura together I gave them like two pinches of fairy dust, and with Malik and Marik they needed only a pinch of fairy dust. Yami and Yugi needed just a teeny sprinkle, not even an entire pinch of dust." she giggled nervously again.

"Wait, wait, hold up. You put us all together? You mean all the love we feel for each other is only because of magic?" Malik angrily interrupted. He thought what he felt for his yami was real love, not some magical fabrication.

"What? No! Not even magic can control love like that! No, see what my magic does, is…well, it's like a courage boost, a bit more confidence to finally confess to yourself and the person you love how you feel." Kira explained hastily.

"So it's just a little push, to send the person over a cliff," Bakura said bluntly.

"Um, you could look at it that way…" she said carefully. Leave it to Bakura to put it that way.

"How much magic did you give Seto? You said you only gave us a pinch or less and it didn't change our behavior as drastically as Seto." Yugi inquired. Kira scratched one of her kitten ears, guiltily.

"I gave him…" she mumbled the amount so that no one really heard it.

"Come again?" Ryou said politely.

"Um, you know those super big bouncy balls? The ones that are two feet in diameter?" she asked sheepishly.

"Please tell me you didn't give him that much." begged Ryou.

"Okay, I won't tell you!" Kira said cheerily. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You're here because of Seto then?" Jou eyed Kira curiously. Kira looked, if possible, more guilt than before.

"Not really, I kind of forgot about you guys…because I saw-" she was cut off by the reappearance of Zhira, who was carrying a platter with all kinds of pastries on it. She stepped into the room and stopped in mid-step when she laid eyes on Kira. Her eyes widened and she dropped the platter to the ground.

"IT'S YOU! I KNEW I SAW SOMETHING THIS MORNING AND JUST NOW! YOU WERE STALKING ME! I'M NOT JUST PARANOID! I knew I wasn't going insane. The voice in my head said I was paranoid, and I told it I wasn't, then the other voice in my head said that I WAS being stalked…I knew I wasn't going insane!" Zhira ranted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You keep telling yourself that," Bakura said coolly. Zhira glared at him.

"You were following her? Why? Did someone wish something for her?" asked the now non-hyper Mokuba. Discovering that fairies do exist and fly around granting wishes sort of shocked him out of it.

"No, nobody wished anything for her…" Kira trailed off, blushing.

"Then why were you following me?" snarled Zhira.

"Because, I…I thought…thought that you were…" Kira stammered.

"Spit it out already," Zhira snapped.

"Ithoughtthatyouwerepretty," Kira responded quickly.

"Could you repeat that, a bit slower?" Jou asked nervously. If he had heard right, then Zhira might get a little upset…Jou snorted, saying that Zhira might get a little upset was like saying a tornado was just a little wind.

"I said that I thought Zhira was pretty," Kira blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"YOU WHAT?" yep, Zhira was upset alright. Kira was practically in tears by now, she was so embarrassed.

"I thought that you were pretty and I was hoping we could be friends. I think that you don't like me much, so I'll leave now and stay out of your way," she said, tears cascading from her eyes.

"Awww, Zhira, look you made her cry! Honestly, would it kill you to be her friend?" Mokuba scolded. Zhira looked down at Mokuba, he was the only one Zhira tolerated.

"Possibly," she said brusquely.

"Please?" Mokuba gave her the dreaded puppy eyes and Kira gave her the even worse teary kitten chibi eyes.

"Oh, fine! Stop looking at me that way!" she said exasperatedly. Kira let out a cry of glee and glomped Zhira.

"I'll be the best friend ever! I'll take care of you and love you and be with you forever and ever! You won't regret this!" Kira said.

"It's too late for that," Zhira muttered under her breath, "Well, I'm leaving for home. See you losers later."

"Who'll clean up this mess of pastries?" asked Bakura with a scowl.

"Tch, not me, that's for sure," scoffed Zhira. She turned to leave.

"Wait, what about Seto?" Jou asked Kira, who still hadn't let go of Zhira and didn't look like she was planning to any time soon.

"Don't worry, the effects should wear off soon. Bye everyone!" she said happily.

"What? You're not coming with me are you?" Zhira asked her. Kira nodded yes causing Zhira to groan loudly, "Why do these things always happen to me!" Kira just giggled in response as they left the Kaiba Mansion.

"That was odd…" Malik sweat dropped. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Soooo, lets watch the gory horror movie," Bakura said eagerly and popped a movie in the DVD player. Halfway into the movie everyone was clutching each other in fear. Not that any of the yamis would ever admit it. The snacks, which were several, mind you, were looooong gone. Mokuba, amazingly enough, was the only one who was anywhere near the big screen TV, watching it with rapt attention, free of fear. Seto, on the other hand, was clutching Jou protectively and burying his face in Jou's golden locks every now and then on the especially scary parts. Jou didn't mind at all, in fact he encouraged it as much as possible. He also noticed(3) that Seto was acting less like a little kid and more like a normal love struck teen.

"That movie was awesome!" cried Mokuba when it was over. He looked over his shoulder at everyone, since he heard no sound of agreement. He was amused to see that they were all chalk white, in fright and disgust.

"How am I ever going to sleep now?" whimpered Ryou as he buried his face in Bakura's neck. Yugi and Malik did the same with their yamis, and the yamis, being the loving caring yamis that they are, comforted them as best as they could. Jou whimpered also. Seto looked at him worriedly.

"Jou, are you okay, puppy?" he cuddled Jou.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little freaked out," he snuggled into Seto's warm embrace. This touching moment was interrupted by the insane blonde duo, who had picked up the fallen pastries and decide to throw them at Seto and Jou.

"They look so swwweeeeeet, literally!" Marik and Malik burst out laughing, only to have pastries thrown at them courtesy of Jou.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU PUT GOOEY SUGAR STUFF IN MY HAIR!" Malik shrieked. This of course started an all out food fight.

* * *

**Hour and a Half Later**

"Ewwww, I'm covered in melted cheese," whined Yugi.

"I've got pepperoni in my hair," Yami said as he picked pepperoni out of his hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm all sticky," complained Malik, Marik was covered in gooey sugar too but he didn't mind. He could always have Malik lick it off later, (wink wink). Bakura had pizza sauce in his hair and Ryou was currently licking nacho stuff off of his hands, which gave Bakura a few ideas…

"Seto, we're going to go get a room upstairs," he picked up Ryou bridal style.

"Marik thinks, he and Malik will do the same," Marik smirked and dragged Malik upstairs and picked out a room for themselves.

"Yami, I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" the ever innocent Yugi said as he yawned.

"Of course, aibou. Do you mind if we get a room for ourselves Seto?" Yami asked politely.

"Just don't take my or Mokuba's room." he answered. Yami looked confused.

"Doesn't Jou have a room too?" he asked.

"No, he sleeps in my room with me!" Seto said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Yami smirked at Jou.

"It's not like that! We're just sharing a bed, sleeping not doing anything…else," Jou cried blushing.

"Doesn't stop you from wanting to."

"Yami! Shut up!" Jou yelled, embarrassed, "And tell Bakura and Marik that if they're going to go at it with Ryou and Malik, to keep it down." Jou realized what he just said and blushed a deep red and covered his face.

"I can't believe I just said that," he mumbled. He looked up at Seto who was giggling.

"You're cute when you're red," he smiled and kissed Jou on his forehead, which didn't really help the blush at all. Yami had already left with Yugi and the only ones in the living room was Jou, Seto, and Mokuba. Mokuba had fallen asleep on the couch. Jou picked him up and, along with Seto, carried him to his room. Seto tucked him in.

"Did you have fun tonight puppy?" he asked shyly.

"Yes I did…although the movie sort of freaked me out, I'll probably have nightmares tonight" he murmured. They both walked into their room, changed into the pajama bottoms they had the night before and settled into bed. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you to face the monsters alone, I'll be with you and never leave your side." he whispered warmly, "Good night puppy."

"Good night Seto…Seto?" he whispered cautiously.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Jou said. Seto's eyes visibly brightened.

"I-I…I love you too, Jou,"

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Seto was in bed, feeling very pleasantly warm. He groaned a bit. '_Damn, I have to go to work today. The bed's so warm, I don't want to leave. Oh well, let's see what's on the agenda today. Take Mokuba over to Yugi's today, then drive to KaibaCorp and design a new gaming system…' _Seto opened his eyes and saw the last person he expected in bed with him. His mouth dropped open as he remembered what happened, what he had done over the last two days. He had made a fool of himself. He yelled the first words that came to mind.

"OH SHIT!"

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

* * *

(1) The sleep over idea came from Hathor's-Favorite, so much thanks!

(2) I've done that! Slept till three and was still tired when I woke up!

(3) Yeah, in this fic, Jou's actually attentive and somewhat bright…

* * *

Jaazi: I updated!

DJ: Finally.

KK: Did you like this chapter? REVIEW PLEASE AND LET US KNOW!

DJ: To let you two know, I couldn't care less if they like it or not.

Jaazi: _(glares) _Why don't you keep your mouth shut for once?

DJ: Thinking…thinking…no!

KK: _(pouts) _Fine, be that way. Again, to all readers, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Return of Kaiba

Jaazi: Well, this fic is probably going to come to an end soon…yeah, I know, it's kind of sad.

DJ: Yeah, real sad, right _(sarcastic) _I can't believe you made me Kaiba's cook!

Jaazi: Get over it.

KK: Thanks to all of our reviewers: **Green Phantom Queen**, **Mechante Fille**, **Puffin**, **Hikari's-Dark-Side**, **EgyptianPrincess1691**, **Freak09**, **Kuroi-Sakurapetals**, **Sami Ryou's Hikari**, **Katherine**, **DW**, **Anaraz**, **ILikeYaoi**, **Keoi **

Jaazi: I don't own Yugioh, otherwise, Tea wouldn't exist, and all the yamis and hikaris would be paired together, and Seto and Jou would be inseparable.

_Previously_

_His mouth dropped open as he remembered what happened, what he had done over the last two days. He had made a fool of himself. He yelled the first words that came to mind._

_"OH SHIT!"_

**Chapter Five: The Return of Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba did not like surprises. At all. They were unpredictable and were likely to throw off his entire routine. He didn't not like being thrown off schedule. The biggest surprise that could ever happen to him, happened. Jounouchi Katsuya, his little puppy, in his bed, in his silk pajamas, in his room, in his mansion (A/N: I think you get the idea). Of course, the CEO had a reputation to uphold. He immediately shoved the pup-no the Mutt, off his bed.

"MUTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" he bellowed. Jou was still half asleep, he looked up from the ground at Seto.

"Seto? Wh-what's wrong?" Jou blinked groggily at Kaiba. Kaiba regained some of his cold composure.

"Who ever gave you permission to use my first name?" he said icily. Because of his previous yelling, all the yamis and hikaris plus Mokuba, came running into Kaiba's room.

"What's going on here?" Yami said, taking charge.

"Yami? What the hell are you all doing in my mansion?" Kaiba said coldly.

"Big brother, don't you remember? We invited them for a sleep over!" Mokuba said timidly.

"I did no such thing." Kaiba said, feigning forgetfulness.

Kaiba actually remembered all that had happened. How he acted like a child because some demented cat thing showered him with fairy dust. How he refused to have Jou out of his sight for even a second. He also remember confessing that he loved Jou several times. He had totally and utterly humiliated himself. The only way to regain whatever dignity he had left was to fake forgetfulness. The fairy dust made him forget who he was when he was before, so when its effects wore off, it would only be logical that he would forget what had happened all over again, right?

"I want all of you idiots out of my mansion this instant, leave now of your own free will, before I call security to drag you out," Kaiba stated calmly.

"Seto, don't you remember anything?" Jou said meekly, as he gently tugged on Kaiba's arm. Kaiba smacked Jou across the face. Jou landed in a jumbled heap on the ground. Kaiba towered over him.

"Don't **ever** touch me and do not **ever** call me Seto. A worthless stray mutt like yourself isn't worth my time," Kaiba said to Jou.

He stared down at the Mutt. The WORTHLESS mutt. The no-good mutt that did not deserve even a moment of his attention. A Kaiba needed no one but himself, much less a loud-mouthed, unsophisticated mutt such as Jou. Kaiba kept repeating this mantra, as Jou's eyes became teary. Jou clenched his jaw. He should've known it was too good to be true.

"Fine, you filthy rich bastard. Who needs you, anyway? You cold, heartless, Moneybags!" Jou shouted.

"Kaiba! You have no right to hit Jou!" Yami said angrily.

"Save it, Yami. I was getting tired of having to put up with him anyway." Jou muttered.

Jou picked up his jacket from the floor and left. By the time the others caught up with him, he was already three blocks away from the mansion. Jou had tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away when he saw Yugi and the others jogging towards him.

"Jou! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Nah, I'm okay, Yuge. After all, I'm the great Jounouchi, I can take a single punch from that arrogant bastard. He didn't even hit that hard." Jou said with a weak laugh.

"I got to give you credit, Pharaoh. You sure know how to pick your priests. Never met anyone as stubborn as Kaiba. Of course, that could also be considered as stupidity," Bakura smirked. Yami glared at him.

Everyone parted ways to get home. The silence from Jou was very out of character. No one had known Jou to get sad enough to just take it and not fight back. As soon as Jou entered his apartment, he collapsed onto the couch. He finally let himself cry.

"You were so stupid to have thought he actually cared. Kaiba's right, I am a worthless mutt," Jou muttered to himself.

**Back at the Kaiba Mansion**

He didn't like what had happened. And what does Kaiba do when things did not go his way? He either pays someone to fix it or he dives head first into his work and ignore it. And although he hated to admit it, he had not been capable to use his extensive technological intellect to manipulate time, so that left him one option. Work like his life depended on it. He stormed downstairs, going through the kitchen to make sure Mokuba got something to eat.

Zhira had the table set with several plates of pancakes and waffles. She looked up to see a royally pissed off Kaiba. Kira was nowhere to be seen. Zhira, herself, also looked a bit miffed. Mokuba was sitting in front of a plate stacked with waffles, looking forlorn.

"The Great Kaiba's back, then? Next time you decide to spontaneously kick out all of your guests, let me know before hand. SO I DON'T HAVE TO WAST MY TIME SLAVING OVER A HOT STOVE, FOR NOTHING!" she shrieked the last part.

"I have no time for your petty tantrums this morning Zhira. I am off to work, I expect you to look after Mokuba, and do NOT try to teach him how to juggle knives again," he stated.

"Of course, MASTER Kaiba," she said mockingly bowing. She cast him a worried glance.

"Er, have you seen Kira? 'Cause, I can't find her. Last night she refused to let go of me and this morning she was just…gone," Zhira asked nervously. Kaiba lifted an eyebrow, he had never seen Zhira act so worried or nervous before.

"No I haven't seen that demented cat thing," he replied. Mokuba looked up at him, eyes wide. Zhira smirked, but quickly scowled when she realized what he had said.

"Hey! She is NOT a demented cat thing! She's a sweet, kind, caring soul who tried to hook you up with your mutt! And, why the hell am I defending her?"

"You DO remember! Why did you say you didn't? You hurt Jou, and…and…I'm confused." Mokuba said.

"I-I…Mokuba, I have to go to work now. I'll call you later," Kaiba all but fled the mansion. He quickly went towards his sleek black limo.

Jerry stood by the limo. He opened the door for Kaiba to enter.

"Good morning, Seto!" Jerry said cheerfully. Kaiba threw him an icy glare. Jerry flinched and corrected himself, "My apologies Master Kaiba. KaibaCorp as usual?"

"Yes, and make it quick."

As soon as they reached KaibaCorp, Kaiba went to his office, which was on the top floor. He opened his laptop and started to work. He had told his secretary that he was not to be bothered under any circumstances. He typed furiously on his laptop computer, losing all track of time. Trying to numb the pain in his heart. Why? Because he was the cold-hearted CEO of KaibaCorp. Because he forged his path through life alone. Because he worked and became a successful businessman alone. Because he didn't need love and didn't want the love of his puppy.

Jou sat in class, bored as usual. The teacher droned on and on about a bunch of old, dead guys and what they did who knows how long ago. He glanced at the empty desk in the center of the room. Kaiba hadn't come to school for the past few days. Jou was getting worried. Kaiba wasn't usually absent this often from school. Jou shook his head. Why was he even worried about that self-centered, arrogant, rich kid anyway? Kaiba had hurt him, so he shouldn't worry about him at all.

Finally the bell rang. Jou was the first one out of the classroom. He wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into bed. He stopped by his locker to dump his books and then ran all the way home. Mostly to avoid Yugi and the others. He was getting tired of them fussing over him, asking over and over if he was alright, if he was feeling well. He entered his apartment, out of breath. He threw off his jacket and went to the kitchen to get a quick snack. Just as he was about to sit down and eat, the phone rang. He heaved an exasperated sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Jou speaking."

"Jou! Thank goodness! You have to come and see big brother now!" Mokuba's voice laden with panic.

"Imp? What's the matter?"

"Seto, he…he won't come out of his office! He locked himself up there the day he kicked you out and he hasn't come home since! I'm so worried, I don't think he's eaten or slept the entire time he's been there!" Mokuba sounded as if he were in tears, "I tried to get him to come home but he won't listen, please, you have to come and talk him into coming home."

"Mokie, calm down. I'm coming. He's at KaibaCorp? I'll meet you there."

"Hurry, Jou."

Kira had been summoned back to the Fairys' Realm. The Head Fairy, Kilam, was not happy. He was pacing back and forth in his office, glancing at Kira every now and then. Kira stood there nervously.

"You failed. You failed to complete the boy's wish. You got distracted by some girl and failed your mission. Not only that, but you revealed yourself to mortals." Kilam glared at Kira.

"Yessir, I know. I'm very sorry. I beg you to give me another chance. I shouldn't have gotten distracted, I had a mission to complete, and I will, just give me permission to try again." she begged.

"Permission denied. As punishment, you are hereby banished from the Fairy Realm, and you are not allowed to carry Fairy dust with you either. No more granting wishes for you." Kilam said.

"But-But…yes sir," she said tearfully. She handed over her little pouch of dust, "But before I leave, I have to say one thing to you. This is the only mission I've ever failed. I was the best Fairy you ever had. There have been other fairies who have done worse than I and you never banished them. The only reason you are doing this to me, is because I'm not a 'normal' fairy. You, sir, are a prejudiced jerk!"

And with that, she left.

Jou and Mokuba were in front of the doors leading to Kaiba's office.

"I've been watching Seto from the security cameras. He won't eat or sleep. He's been typing on his computer the entire time! He's killing himself!" Mokuba cried.

"Shh, c'mon Imp. We're not going to solve anything if we panic. Why did you think I could help?"

"Because he cares for you…because…well, he listened to you when he was being all childish, I thought maybe he would listen to you now." Mokuba muttered.

"Okay, I'm going to go in there and see what I can do. You just stay calm, and not worry yourself to death. Got that, Imp?" Jou said and cheerfully mussed up Mokuba's hair. Mokuba gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Jou quietly entered the office. It was dark, all the blinds were closed and the only source of light was that of the computer screen. Kaiba didn't even glance up from the screen. He kept typing and muttering things under his breath. Jou noticed that Kaiba looked much paler than usual and had dark bags under his eyes. As Jou stepped closer, he could hear some of what Kaiba was saying.

"Puppy…lost, gone…scared my Jou away…Kaibas' don't need…don't need anyone…don't need puppies…don't need…no one, no Jou," Kaiba mumbled, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the screen.

"K-Kaiba?" Jou spoke hesitantly. Kaiba flinched, but still didn't look away from the computer's screen. Jou didn't think Kaiba even recognized

"Seto…c'mon, you need to get home." Jou said anxiously

"No…no home…I don't wanna…have to work… too much work," Kaiba muttered.

"Why not Seto? Why don't you want to go home?" Jou asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"If I go home…I'll see that my Jou-pup's gone…home's too big, no Jou-pup…Mokie'll be mad…I scared away my Jou." Seto had tears streaming down his face.

Jou felt so bad. The Imp was right, Seto was killing himself in here. He looked at the computer screen to read what Seto was typing. It was a bunch of badly made sentences: **"Kaibas' need no one. Kaibas' are cold-hearted. Need no one. Missing Puppy, please return. My Jou. Scared away my Jou. Hurt Jou. Kaibas' need no one. Seto wants Puppy back. Seto needs puppy. Kaiba needs no one. Seto needs Jou…who am I? Kaiba…or Seto?"** The same was typed over and over and over again. He had many, many pages of this typed. Like, over one hundred. What could you expect? He had been locked up here for at least five days.

Jou gently laid a palm on Seto's forehead. Seto was burning up. Lack of nutrition and sleep deprivation seemed to have taken a bad effect on him. Jou leaned over and closed the laptop. Seto turned his dulled, lifeless gaze to Jou.

"J-Jou? N-no, Jou's gone…hates me," he said. Jou's eyes tear-ed up.

"Seto please. It's me, Jou. Please Seto, you're scaring me and Mokuba. Seto, I love you! Don't do this to yourself," Jou begged. Seto looked down at Jou, who was sobbing into Seto's shoulder.

"Home? Will you come home…with me?"

"Yes! Just please, come home and eat and sleep. Otherwise, you'll drop dead, and then who would run KaibaCorp? 'Cuz the Imp's still a bit young, don't you think?" Jou joked quietly. Seto nodded slowly, and with the help of Jou, Mokie, and Jerry, managed to get home safely.

END OF CHAPTER

TBC

Jaazi: Well, I updated…finally. Don't kill me! I am very sorry I didn't update sooner, I was stuck and feeling a bit sick, but I'm better now if you care.

DJ: Which they don't. Good gods, I can't wait till this fic is over and done with. Honestly, me a COOK!

KK: Oh, DJ. Calm down already! Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own it…if I did, I'd be rich and live in a mansion like Kaiba's with the worlds biggest library of Anime DVD's and mangas known to man. But I don't now do I?

_Previously_

_"Yes! Just please, come home and eat and sleep. Otherwise, you'll drop dead, and then who would run KaibaCorp? 'Cuz the Imp's still a bit young, don't you think?" Jou joked quietly. Seto nodded slowly, and with the help of Jou, Mokie, and Jerry, managed to get home safely.

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Recovery**

"Oh, great. Kaiba's back. It's about damn time! Mokuba's been moping around the mansion and wouldn't cooperate with me!" Zhira muttered under her breath as she cooked up a pot of chicken noodle soup for her boss.

"I should probably put some rat poison in here…teach him a lesson…Kira hasn't come back either…" she muttered.

"Don't you dare poison Seto!" Jou said angrily. Zhira waved the very sharp knife she had been using to cut up the chicken, at Jou.

"Do you want to have your throat slit? Then SHUT UP! I'm cooking. Besides, unlike you, I'm not stupid. If I kill Kaiba, I'll have no one to give me money. I'll have no job!"

"You're very selfish." Jou spat.

"I know, ain't I great?" Zhira smirked.

She handed Jou a bowl of soup. Jou took it and went upstairs to Seto. Seto was laying in bed, sleeping. Jou smiled and gently shook him awake.

"Seeetoo, wake up. I've got soup. It smells very good, and I made sure Zhira didn't slip in anything lethal." Jou grinned. Seto sat up in bed.

"Th-thanks Jou…" Seto weakly ate his soup. He was recovering from his delirium and was feeling very self-conscious.

"You're welcome. Just don't ever pull a stunt like that again. You nearly died," Jou sniffled.

"Why do you care?" Seto answered, sounding a bit more harsh than he had meant to. Jou flinched at his tone.

"What I mean is…," Seto stared down at his soup, refusing to look at Jou, "Why'd you come back? I hit you, and chased you away, but you still came back." Seto whispered.

"The Imp, er, I mean, Mokuba was really scared for you. He called me for help. He told me what you were doing to yourself." Jou watched Seto as he said this. Seto felt his heart drop. '_So Jou did this for Mokuba…at least he cares for one of the Kaibas'_ Seto thought.

"I did this because, I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Because I wanted to see you again," Jou continued.

"Why would you want to see me again? I've done nothing but hurt you," Seto got the courage to look up at Jou.

"I've always…I always enjoyed our fights, it gave me an excuse to get near you. It hurt to know that you hated me, but at least I was near you, even for a little bit. It was worth all those mean things you would say. But then, you brought me here to be your puppy. I had so much fun. You held me like you loved me. And then you went on and told me that you DID love me. I was so happy, I felt like I was going to burst. Because…I love you too." Jou said, blushing a bright cherry red.

"You…love me?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, hard to believe that a stray mutt like me fell for an arrogant Moneybags like you, huh?" Jou laughed nervously.

"I love you too. Lousy, messy, loud, adorable puppy," Seto replied. Jou's face lit up with joy.

"Not like you're any better, Rich kid. You're soup's getting cold, eat it before I do," Jou laughed. Seto mock pouted.

"Awww, puppy. I'm too tired," Seto whined. Jou grinned. He walked over and sat next to Seto in bed.

"Guess I'll have to spoon feed you." And Jou did just that.

* * *

Kira appeared next to Zhira. This surprised Zhira and she dropped the pie she was baking. Kira looked like she had been crying but was now wearing a big grin.

"Where'd you run off to?" Zhira asked irritably.

"Kilam, the Head Fairy, summoned. He banished me from the Realm of Fairies. But that's not important. SETO AND JOU GOT BACK TOGETHER!" she yelled happily. Mokuba came running into the kitchen.

"Big brother and Jou are upstairs, and they're getting along again!" he said chirped. Zhira rolled her eyes as the two jumped around in each other's arms.

"True love conquers all!" Kira levitated with Mokuba in her embrace. Mokuba looked at Kira suddenly.

"So, I heard that you were banished. Where will you stay?" he asked.

"I was hoping to stay with Zhira…" Kira trailed off.

"My apartment's not big enough for the both of us…I'll move into the mansion and you and I can stay here." Zhira said sharply.

"I don't think Seto would like that." Mokuba said, brows furrowed.

"Tch, like I care. Anyway, this mansion's too big for just three people," she muttered.

"Three?" Kira questioned.

"I am NOT letting that mutt leave. Seto would try starving himself again, and then who'd pay me?" she smirked. Kira and Mokuba looked at each other and smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" they cried concurrently.

* * *

Seto and Jou lay in bed, an empty soup bowl between them. Seto was a bit drowsy. He was about to nod off, when he shot up in bed, with panic clear in his eyes. He looked at Jou, who was staring at him curiously.

"If I go to sleep, promise you'll be here when I wake up?" he asked, a tinge of fright in his voice.

"Of course, Seto." Jou replied. Seto moved the soup bowl to his side table. He scooted closer to his blonde puppy and wrapped his arms around him. Jou snuggled into Seto's warm chest.

"I love you, Katsuya, my puppy."

"I love you too, Seto."

And they fell asleep together. In each others arms. Both knowing, that once they awoke, they'll be with the one they love.

Kaibas' my need no one, Kaibas' may be cold and heartless…

But, Seto needed his puppy, Seto is warm and loving towards his puppy.

So, who was he? Kaiba or Seto?

He is Seto, a cold businessman whose heart was melted by a puppy

THE END!

* * *

Jaazi: Last chappie of Cuddly Seto! _(sobs) _My first completed fic!

DJ: Tch, get over it. I'm just glad my time as a cook is over.

KK: Squee! So cute! I loved this fic. It's sad that it's over too. _(sniffles)_

Jaazi: The ending's a bit sappy…but I liked it alright. Sooooo, Do you think anyone was too OOC?

KK: Tell us in your Reviews…OMG! This will be the last time you review for this fic!

DJ: And you only just realized this? _(grimaces) _Surrounded by such over-romantic idiots!

Jaazi: This chapter was a bit short, but it was just to wrap up the fic, mkay?

KK&Jaazi: REVIEW PLEASE!

DJ: NOW!


End file.
